Where the lines over lap
by Jadiebeth
Summary: This is set when the gang are all about 26/27. It's AU. I don't wanna give to much away, but it has the whole gang in and involves Emily, Naomi, Effy, JJ, Cook and the rest of the gang. Please just try it.
1. The end is the beginning is the end

**Emily woke up with a start as she strained to see in the dim room the only light offered was by the moon through the window. It gave the bare room an eerie feeling as she rubbed her palms against her eyes in hope it would improve her vision as memories came crashing back to her. The red head sighed deeply. Casting a glance around the room as her eyes adjusted she slowly, Emily threw her legs over the side of the bed resting her elbows on her knees waiting for her legs to feel stronger. Her stomach swirled with alcohol her head banged with her mistake. Gingerly getting up, she proceeded to pick up her pink tights pulling them up her pale slender legs, then grabbed her black dress and slipped it over her messy hair. Finally she slid on her black heels, she felt disgusting. With difficulty she managed to zip up the dress although not completely to the top. Through the lack of light she tried to see her reflection in the mirror, she looked as awful as she felt. Firstly she attempted to sort out her before finally pulling her hair back into a sloppy bun. Then she ran her fingers under her eyes trying to take away the remaining mascara that had proceeded to run down her cheeks. The lip stick was tougher to remove from around her mouth, she licked her fingers and rubbed fiercely until it had faded some.**

**Her tummy lurched and she tried to recall the last time she had been this drunk and she remembered the event two months ago and the recollection caused her to sit down on the chair in the corner of the room. That had been the moment everything had gone wrong or rather everything had changed. One action, one moment of insanity or drunken stupid or perhaps a moment of clarity? Emily wasn't sure but she instantly felt nauseous. This wasn't her, she wasn't this person. She passed judgment of these people from her cloud in the sky now she had become one of them. Emily wished she had an excuse, a reason for her actions but she had none. It was time to flee this crime scene. So pulling together all the strength she had Emily walked to the door which let out a loud creek as she opened it. She froze, fear seeping through her. But it was too late the noise caused the person in the bed to stir and the last image Emily saw as she exited the hotel room was the person sitting up in bed watching her leave. Emily ran until she reached the elevator pressing the button to call the lift multiple times hoping in vain it might cause it to arrive quicker. She did not look behind her in terror of what she might see. Instead she waited until the doors opened and stepped inside. The doors clanged shut she felt her eyes started to burn as forced them to stay dry. She just had to keep it together for another ten minutes. "Be strong. Be brave." Emily told herself as though the little pep talk would calm her raging emotions. She needed to get out of here, she could feel her breathing start to get out of control and she suddenly felt incredibly claustrophobic. Eventually the elevator opened and she felt a wave of relief as she stumbled out taking a deep breath. Emily could hear the office Christmas party still going in the hotel reception. She just wanted to walk past the door unnoticed. However as she walked past with her head held low she heard her name being called, reluctantly she stopped and turned to face the person calling after her. "Where have you been?" It was Tony one of the guys from sales in her office. "I was looking for you earlier." "I just had to pop out." She lied. "Actually I've got to go." Her stomach was doing back flips and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it together. He started to ask her another question about where someone else was but the buzzing in her ears prevented her from hearing his words. "Look I'm really sorry but I've got to go." Emily's heels echoed through the corridor as she ran away.**

**The cold December air hit her lungs hard. Emily tried to compose herself taking hard breaths but the tears that she had been trying to fight back began to explode down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but it was a unsuccessfully fought battle and eventually Emily gave up all together, simply allowing them to flow. Slowly she walked to the side of the building down a little ally way for some privacy, not wanting anyone from the office to see her like this. 6 months. That's all it had taken for her life to fall apart. 2 months ago everythings had changed but on a Tuesday in June one event had forced her off track. She had someone. Someone she loved waiting for her at home and Emily smelt someone else all over her. "Fuck sake." she chocked out as she ran her hands over her red hair. Rooting through her bag she pulled out her phone to find a message that read: 'goodnight princess. I love you.' With those five words ringing in her ears Emily lent over and proceeded to throw up just missing her shoes. 6 months. 6 months and her world was falling apart. She looked down at her hand as her wedding band caught the light and the lost young woman tried to recall the events that had led her to this moment.**

**That Tuesday in June was just like any other day and it started like this…**

*****This just an intro i just wanted to know if people would be interested in this story and hear some feedback. Thanks so much for reading***  
**


	2. New in Town

It was a warm afternoon and Emily sat at her desk looking at the CEO's schedule for the next week, trying to decide what to cancel so he could fit in lunch with his wife on the thursday. She should have been preparing for a meeting she had herself after lunch but as usually she was getting distracted. Tuesday were always the busiest days for her and her head was pounding with everything she was attempting to take in. For the past two weeks she had not only being her own job but she'd also taken on the responsibilities of the head of HR since their last one had walked out. At last they had employed someone and finally Emily could focus on her own job.

Getting her priorities in order she changed to her excel document, watching over the numbers. She was meant to working on ways in which the company could save money. Even though she was a PA she took on more work than was necessary. She'd only been staring at the screen for a minute when her intercom began to buzz.

"Janey?" Emily asked her receptionist through the loud speaker. "What is it?" Although she was happy for the distraction she knew she should be working.

"James is on the phone for you." Her voice crackled back.

"Right." Emily contemplated telling her to get a message but decided to indulged her distraction. "Put him through."

"Cook?" She asked putting him on loud speaker so she could at least pretend to work while chatting.

"hello my sexy bitch." He said loudly as his voice echoed through the room and the red head stood up to shut her door which had been ajar slightly.

"What is it?" She asked as she sat back down at her desk.

"Just wanted to talk to my fav gal." Cook told her and even though he was through the phone she could tell him was grinning. "you excited for tonight babe. Big mile stone?"

She chuckled at him and smiled at his reason for calling. "You wanna know if I'm wearing something slutty don't you?" she laughed out loud now as he joined in. Their years together had caused them to be so in sync that he scared Emily slightly but it was also something she was incredibly proud of.

"Always. Are the tits or ass out. Or fuck me are both coming out to play?"

"You're a prick. You know that right don't you."

"I'm your prick though."

"Always, now stop distracting me." A warm feeling came over her, but as lovely as it felt she knew it was time for work.

"love ya." he shouted over the sound of traffic his end.

"you too." And with the she pressed the button and she was alone in the room again. Just another day at work, least she had something to look forward to now. Just another day.

****

Her clock read half twelve and Emily was out of her office like a shot. Telling Janey where she was going and to take messages. She had polished her presentation and finished her bosses schedule after her phone call and now she was starving. People often thought Emily watched what she ate due to her slim figure or was a constant dieter. Truth was, Emily ate like a horse she loved food. She couldn't stand those girls who order a salad and then stare longingly at the steak she'd got.

Having reached the cafeteria on the ground floor Emily's eyes read the menu hanging from the wall. She'd been working here for 5 years and the menu had hardly changed yet she still looked at it every time before she ordered. She made her choice and walked to the cook who grinned.

"Jacket potato. With beans, coleslaw, cheese in that order." The woman said before Emily had even opened her mouth.

Emily smiled. "Am I that predictable?"

"You have the same thing every Tuesday my lovely. And when I ask you why you order it, you tell me you need the carbs because it's a long day." Emily looked at the woman over the counter, she hardly recognised the middle aged women and yet they spoke clearly once a week at least. Emily lived in her own work bubble most of the time and here was a clear example of how it effected her. She never recalled talking to this woman before. She instantly felt ashamed. She was never this type of girl. People change, she thought coolly to herself.

"Tell you what darling you go sit down and rest, I'll bring it over to you." The cook was an older woman in her late forties, she had a friendly, warm face and Emily hated herself for not paying more attention.

"Thanks." Was all the red head said as walked to an empty table. Emily didn't have any friends here. She knew people at the office but they were not her friends just people she worked with. So she sat alone waiting for her jacket potato as she flicked through a magazine that had been discarded on the table. The faces in the magazine rang no bells for her and Emily started to

feel old and disconnected. The world was spinning around so fast that she rarely had time to breathe and take the changes in. Apparently some footballer and his missus were getting a divorce. She'd never heard of them.

"There you go miss Fitch." Emily looked over to see her food getting placed down and smiled her thanks.

"It's Emily." She offered not wanting the formality of being called Fitch. "And your name..." Emily felt like a bitch that she never bothered to ask before, even though she saw this woman nearly every day.

"Nola." Grinning widely as though she was happy that she'd asked and taken an interest. Emily needed to come out of her little bubble more. The older woman left and she began to drive into the food she'd just been presented with. The jacket potato was piping hot and Emily had to blow on the first few mouth full as she idly read some lame article about losing a stone in a month.

"So this is our glamorous cafeteria." Emily recognised the new voice that had entered the big hall and knew it belonged to Tony the head of sales. She didn't look up to see him though. "And this is the prettiest girl in the office although she might have some competition for the title with your arrival."

"Tosser." Emily muttered during mouthfuls of food.

"As eloquent as ever. You may want to work on your conversational skills."

"I'll make a note of it." The red head told him while she took another mouthful.

"She's makes such a good first impression." Clearly he was talking to someone else and against her better judgement the pale woman looked up. Next to the tall male stood a blonde female who Emily had never seen before.

"This is Naomi. The new HR girl." he informed his colleague as his eyes roamed the new girls body and Emily rolled her own at his action.

The tall female smiled at Emily who sighed and turned her body completely round to face the duo. "I'm Emily." Offering her hand which the girl called Naomi took and shook lightly.

"She's the PA. Former sex pot of the office."

"Sex pot?" Naomi held back a chuckle as she lifted an eye brow and looked down at Emily who grinned.

"Well I've gotta get back to eating my lunch but it was nice meeting you Naomi."

"You too." The girl seemed nice and friendly and it was nice to have a girl in the office under the age of 30. But with that said Emily had always got on with men more easily than females. And as she finished her food, leaving the building to pick up some dry cleaning and she didn't think any more about the new person.

****

Emily slipped on the tight floral dress zipping up the side, lastly she eased on her killer red heels. She wished silently that she had a full length mirror to check her appearance instead she had to take it on faith that she looked alright. When she opened the door the office had pretty much cleared out, she couldn't help but think back to when the school bell would ring and within seconds the playground was disserted.

"Wow is it dress up Tuesday?" The voice made her Emily turn sharply round noticing the new girl before chuckling and looking down at herself.

"Yeah, it's something we're thinking about introducing to the company. What do you think?"

"Well if I had legs like that then yeah I'm all for it." Naomi laughed. A carefree laugh that transformed her face. Naomi was sorting out her desk and looked up with red cheeks. "You off somewhere nice?"

"My anniversary." Emily said simply edging towards the door.

"Oh. Well have a good night." The blonde said with a small wave. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, welcome to the team." And she couldn't fight back a smile as she walked to the elevator excited about her evening out. Although she wasn't aware blue eyes followed her the whole way until the doors shut.

*****hope you enjoy this story i think its going to be a bit of a slower burner. But if you stick with me i will get into the flow of it. I just dont want this rushed. Thanks to those who read and review and those silent readers as well.*****


	3. Before the worst

*****I'm really sorry but i don't have the time right now to read through this and mark my mistakes. And i know if i wait i'll probably forget and won't undate this ages. So here it is, mistakes and all. Just bare with this story, it's going somewhere as you can see from the first chapter.*****

Hailing a taxi is an art form. Emily Fitch at 17 would not have been able to get one for a while. But at 26 Emily had managed to bag one in less than a minute. It was a combination of leg and the face of a professional who will tip well. Sliding into the back seat and giving the driver the address she checked the time. With the traffic at this time of night Emily knew she was going to be late. But she knew her husband, he would wait and not complain or moan at being sat alone. She began to think of the sex they would have tonight. And she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Work had over taken their lives somehow and the honeymoon period of love making on tap had dried up. She couldn't wait to have his sweaty body underneath her as she rode him. Her phone began to ring and it interrupted her pleasant day dream. She didn't need to look at the name, setting individual ring tones made it unnecessary. Ace of spades. Cook. She chuckled before answering it.

"Yes?"

"You on your way." It sounded like he was in a crowded place.

"Yeah just in a taxi." Emily told him as she checked her watch again not wanting to be too late.

"Blow it off." he told her loudly. "Come hang out with me, fuck your husband."

"I hope too." Em chuckled as she heard Cook groan on the other end.

"I'm all alone in the pub and I need my wing man."

"Cook it's my anniversary. I can't blow it out." Typical Cook, he hated sharing. It was her only vice with him and yet she adored it as well.

"I'm in the pub."

"I don't care."

"You can't let me drink alone."

"You won't be drinking alone for long." It was a fact. Girls gravitated towards him.

"Bitch." He grumbled.

"Whore."

"Thank you. Fine but I'm booking you Friday. So pencil it in your fucking diary."

"ooo not sure I-"

"Fuck sake. Cancel it." Emily sighed.

"I'll see if I can move some stuff around, give ya a call tomorrow."

"Damn right you will. Now go get your end wet."

"Your filth."

"Fuck ya later."

"You too." And he was gone. He was her beat friend, understanding her better than one. She did miss him. They were together always during their teens and then adulthood had kicked in and somehow kicked them apart. But she decided then they she would make time for him Friday. She wouldn't admit it to his face but she missed him.

"Did you want dropping off right out front love?" the drivers voice brought her back to reality.

"Yeah that would be great." The butterflies in her stomach started to flap...maybe they were bats. It felt like ages since she'd had a whole evening with her husband, and now he she was. It felt a little bit like her wedding day. During the teen years they had been carefree and laidback, Emily would never have thought they would turn into

workaholics. Yet here they were 5 years on and she almost couldn't recognise herself some days; rather like most days.

"How much is that?" Emily asked as she started to root around her purse.

"£16 darling." He said replied holding out his hand.

She saw the eager look in his eyes and handed over twenty quid telling him, "keep the change." As she scooted out of the cab keeping her knees firmly together.

Walking into the posh restaurant, she scouted around glancing around the room for her husband. One of the waiters came walking over but Emily ignored him as her eyes saw the man she was after. Walking through the crowded restaurant, the man stood up a smile proudly on his face. And the huge grin made Emily feel instantly special as if they were the only two people in the packed room.

"Wow!" He said as she got closer and pulled her into a tight hug placing a soft kiss on the side of her head as he whispered in her ear. "y-you look st-stunning."

Emily pulled back with a smile almost as wide as his. "Stuttering? I making you nervous?"

"You al-always make me nervous. I do believe you will m-m-make me nervous for the rest of my life. I mean I am with t-the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Jay." Her heart started to swell and her eyes almost welled up. He was the best man she had ever meet. JJ completed her in a million different ways. And she loved every part of him. Even his snoring. Maybe he hadn't been the person she'd seen herself ending up with but somehow they had fallen in love and now Emily was beyond happy. JJ pulled the chair back for his wife and gently pushed it in as she sat down and he took his place opposite her. "I was almost forgetting what you look like." Emily joked but watched as his smile faulted and he ducked his head. "I was kidding."

"But you're right I haven't been around enough. I'm gonna change that." He told her as he reached out and squeezed her hand.

"No, it's not just you. I work stupid hours as well."

"We'll work on it." They smiled at each other, and the waiter came over with a bottle of wine. "I got white. I know how red gives you a headache." He commented with a chuckle remembering previous experiences with his wife drinking red wine. JJ had grown into a good man, handsome even. He had always been a slight geek with crazy wayward hair. He was vaguely more muscled than his teen years and his hair was now shorted and combed to the side. Although he always said he was the lucky one, Emily always thought she too was lucky.

"That was once." He looked at her suspiciously. "Okay maybe twice." And a grin broke out on her pale face. "Thanks." The redhead said to the male who had poured them two glasses. JJ wasn't a big drinker, he was still taking some medication which he had been on since he was little. But he had it a lot more under control than in the past. He would only have a few glasses of wine before he allowed his wife to finish the bottle.

JJ picked up his glass and held it out to Emily who matched his gesture. "Happy Anniversary." He said as he clicked his glass to hers and she repeated his words. They smiled like teenagers at each other, and that moment Emily cursed herself for any doubts she'd had over the last few months. She had always been quite practical when it came to love, she knew it wasn't rainbows and sunsets everyday sometimes it involved hard work. And Emily Fitch was accustom to hard work. "Here." He said reaching into his inside coat pocket and pulling out an envelope. "It's paper, you know for our first year." And JJ grinned again.

Emily suddenly felt sick. She had forgotten about her gift, she was going to get her surname changed to Jones, which was something she'd said she never would. But Emily felt like it was a gesture and step she was willing to take. However work had got out of control and she'd forgotten all about it. Emily, was rubbish at relationships. She felt like there was a gene missing that allowed her have healthy relationships and this just proved it. Reluctantly she took the envelope and instantly realised there was something inside. Gently opening it she looked inside to see a white gold necklace, slowly she tipped it out onto her hand, to reveal it was actually a locket. The locket itself was in shape of a heart with swerved line of diamonds down the middle. It was gorgeous and the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach instantly began to grow swallowing her. Opening it up she saw the one side had a picture of her and the other a picture of him. She remembered when the photo's were taken, their last day of college.

"That was the day I realised I loved you, and that you were the one." The beaming smile he shone at her lit up his face, Emily thought he looked beautiful.

"It's lovely Jay, more than lovely it's perfect. You're perfect."

"I'll put it on for you." More swiftly he got up and moved around to do the clasped up placing a chaste kiss on the back of her neck. "You really like it?"

"I love it." The redhead replied looking down and admiring it some more. "Erm, although the present for you hasn't arrived yet." She grinned at him apologetically.

"Sweetheart that's fine. I don't need gifts."

"But I did get you one, hopefully it'll be here tomorrow." She lied again and she mentally told herself to pick something up tomorrow in her lunch break.

"Honestly Em it's fine." She thought maybe he wasn't shocked that'd she forgotten about a gift, which only deepened her feelings of letting him down. This was their first anniversary it was meant to be special, and she'd ruined it all. Emily Fitch (should be Jones) was fucking up their special moments. Her heart was tightening in her chest as he sat down in front of her smiling. "You are the best present I ever got."

"Did you get that out of greeting card?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Actually it was from a lame film." He reached over and squeezed her hand which caused her to feel slightly better. A grumble escaped from Emily's tummy and JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Hungry?" Her checked began to burn slightly and for a moment it felt like they were back at university again, when things were easy and the grown up world hadn't swallowed them whole.

"It would seem so. Now the whole place knows it too." The curly haired boy handed her a menu and opened one for himself. "Thanks."

"Hmmm, I'm thinking lobster…or duck…" He mused allowed.

"The roasted veg sounds gorgeous. You should have the lobster." Emily said looking over the top of her menu and catching his eye.

"Why's that?" Jay asked with a lopsided grin.

"I just think you'd enjoy it more." His eyes looked at her suspiciously.

"Really?" The young man continued to question.

"Fine, I want lobster, but I'm watching my weight and if I eat it off your plate then it has no calories." A laugh escaped his mouth.

"Watch your weight? You could put on 20 stone and I'm still going to think your perfect."

"Even when you have to get a crane to lift me out of the house?"

"Even if I had to wash your feet because you couldn't reach them." They giggled between themselves. Even after all the years together they still found each other so funny.

"Well I guess I'll have the duck then…"

"Hey!" Emily protested.

"…Next time I come out and I'll have the lobster tonight." He went on and she smiled widely showing her white teeth.

"So how was-" He words were interrupted by the ringing of JJ's professional ring tone erupted from his jacket pocket.

"Sorry." He began he said shaking his head as he looked at who was calling. "I've gotta take this, I'll be a moment." He read her facial expression. "After this I'll switch it off. No work tonight….Hello…Right, well I closed that before I left, he said he could go to 2.4." Emily watched her suited husband's posture completely change from the relaxed man she'd had sat in front of her one a second before. "When did this happen…Well can't Phil handle it I'm-…It's my fucking anniversary Andy…You'll have to handle it then, we can't deal at 2.1" Emily sighed deeply.

"Go." She said softly to him and he looked up to meet her brown eyes, shaking his head. "Go, it's fine."

"Hold on a second Andy." He said bringing the phone down. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You won't be able to enjoy the evening." Emily argued. It was true, this would only distract JJ and she wanted his full attention tonight. "Go…You can make it up to me soon." Her eyes twinkled and he grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll be home straight away." The hunger in his voice told her that he had missed their sexual contact as much as she had. "Right I'm on way in." He said before hanging up. Quickly he threw his coat on and placed some money on the table. "I'm gonna be an hour tops." It was a lie Emily knew it but found it endearing that Jay believed his words. She knew better, he would walk through the door after 2 and collapse on the spare bed, not wanting to wake her. "I love you." Kissing her softly yet too quickly on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

The redhead sat there for a few moments finishing of her glass of wine followed by JJ's before grabbed her phone and making a phone call.

*****

Emily walked into the smoky pub that clearly took no notice of the smoking ban and looked around for Cook. Due to the fact it wasn't very busy she spotted him in minutes talking to the brunette. She watched him for a moment and contemplated just turning around but he spotted her. Even though the female was mid sentence to him, he just walked off leaving her confused. Emily couldn't help but laugh at his actions as he came wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his right hand start to stray down towards her arse and she stepped out of his embrace.

"Worth a shot." He shrugged. "I see you picked to have the tits out." She swatted his arm. "Beer?"

"Please." Emily said as they walked towards the bar getting an evil glance from the woman Cook was previously talking to. "Did you even say bye to that girl?"

"What girl?" He asked preoccupied as he called the barman over.

"Erm…The one you were talking to perhaps."

"Oh her. No. Keith can we have two stellas." The guy nodded. "So Gay Jay fucked off."

"He had to work." She agrued, Cook and JJ weren't the best of friends but they put up with each other. Their was a clear jealousy that both men possessed for Emily.

"He's gotta have a fucking screw loose for leaving you when you're dressed like that. We are going clubbing after this so I can show that rack off." He laughed, but under all of his bullshit there was a compliment.

"Just leave it." She warned and he simply held his hands up in defence.

"I just don't want anyone giving my girl shit." Cook told her as he threw his arm around her shoulders. She didn't correct him and inform her best friend that she was no longer his instead leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd prefer a cock rub." He returned with a wink.

"I don't fucking think so." Taking a swig the duo returned to a table. Cook began to tell her about a sale he made at work today but her eyes were drawn over his shoulder where two girls were having a heated discussion. She didn't want to stare but she couldn't seem to look away. Then she realised where she'd seen the blonde haired girl before, it was the new HR girl; Naomi. The other girl she was talking to looked as if she was about to cry and Naomi was simply looking at the ground, occasional shrugging her shoulders. Emily quickly glanced at Cook, nodding her head to show that she was listening to him, which she wasn't. She thought how odd it was that she'd only met the girl today and here she was in Emily's local pub. This time when Emily looked past him she saw that Naomi was looking her way, she smiled weakly, holding up her hand in a half heart wave and Emily mimicked the action. However their interaction didn't last long as the other girl took Naomi's chin and brought those blue eyes to face her instead,.

Cook seeing the exchange looked behind him. "Who's that?"

"Just the new girl at work." Emily replied.

"Looks like she's getting a new one ripped. Maybe you wanna get me some pussy with that one. She's fucking sex on fucking legs."

"I don't even really know her."

"Well then lets down these and get moving because unless you are gonna let me bang you the talent in here is non-existent." Emily nodded casting a finally glance Naomi, wondering what was going on. And although she didn't really know Naomi she felt a connection with her at that moment, they seemed to both be struggling with a shit night.

*****Thank you all for reading and waiting for an update. And i'm sorry again that it's going slowly but i wanna build this one up a lil. Please let me know what you think as always thanks.*****


End file.
